To Ring or Not to Ring
by chaann
Summary: AU - Follow Sasori's endeavors to figure out if Deidara wants to get married. He'd better hurry if they want to have a spring wedding! Sasodei. Happy birthday Sasori!


"So do you think he might be ready to be tied down?"

Looking up from his newspaper, Sasori stared at his friend Itachi in utter confusion. Tie who down? What?

Lowering his coffee and newspaper; he sat up, leaned foreword over the diner table a bit, "What in the world are you talking about?" He asked truly, truly confused. What happened to their calm and enjoyable silence?

"Deidara. I think it's about time you popped him the question," Itachi replied flatly, sipping at his tea ever so daintily. "Get him a ring."

Sasori scoffed and slammed his hand against the table lightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! This was ludicrous! Why bring up the idea of marriage so suddenly? This out of all things is what broke their silence!?

"W-Where the hell is this coming from all of a sudden?" Sasori hissed, shocked that the man would have the audacity to bring up such a personal matter. However after a moment of silence and a few bites to his top and bottom lips he looked back at Itachi nervously. "And what makes you think he even wants one? D-did he tell you anything?"

Sighing Itachi put down his cup and let his finger roam around the rim of it. "I don't know... You two have been dating since he was in grade eleven and you in twelve, so that makes it what, four... almost five years now? The boy is obviously in love with you and you with him. Why shouldn't you two be married?"

"So what your s-saying is you think Deidara wants me to p-propose?" Sasori stuttered, now beginning to feel the pressure of what this situation really was.

"Maybe. You yourself do want to marry him, correct?"

Ruffling his hair, Sasori felt panic spread through his veins. Deidara really was the expresser of all the lovey dovey-ness in their relationship, but would the love of his life really say yes to a marriage proposal? What if Deidara turned him down - the sudden realization that he very well could do better than him. What if Deidara thought he was still too young to be tied down? The blond was only twenty-two after all and he himself was turning twenty-three very soon.

Five years of dating, sure. However wasn't this still kind of rushing things? Sasori knew he couldn't be with anyone other than Deidara though.

"Of course I do! I love him with all my heart."

Itachi smiled at that response. Would you look at that, Sasori actually had the innards of a real sap after all.

"Just how do I even figure out if Deidara wants a wedding ring in the first place?" Sasori finally asked, hoping his wise friend would have more incite. This was his idea after all...

"Well..." Itachi sighed taking a long sip of his drink. "Perhaps you could maybe pick up one of those little jewelry catalogs and leave it where Deidara could see it."

Sasori nodded eagerly, whipping out his phone to take notes on one of the apps.

"Maybe talk about his favorite gemstones... Start off with birthstones and go from there? What if you took him along to get that pocket watch you said that once belonged to your grandfather? Keep an eye on him and see if he begins to look around."

"Itachi this is gold!" Sasori snickered as he typed away the notes about rings and weddings. "I'll start doing this right away."

"And if you propose soon, you can give yourself enough time to have a spring wedding."

"Spring! That's his favorite season!"

"Ohhh... is it?" Itachi said calmly taking a rather slow sip of his tea, cheekiness glinting in his eyes.

Quickly finishing up his own drink, Sasori tossed some money on the table and was out the door with a skip in his step to check out the local jewelers who specialized in wedding bands. Then he could pick up a few catalogs to sneakily place around the house without making Deidara suspicious.

-x-

Peering into the living room, Sasori watched from the outside as his boyfriend cleaned up the room. Fixing the pillows that had fallen on the floor, restacking the coasters, folding the blanket Chiyo knitted for them that they use to snuggle under, straightening out the coffee table and finding that darn lost remote that they were both too tired to look for the night prior. Finally it came to sort through the papers that were on the coffee table itself. Newspapers, mail, flyers, coupons and even a -

"Jewelry?"

Pumping his fist silently, Sasori watched on carefully looking for any form of reaction.

Indeed Deidara did look through it! For all about three seconds as he looked for anything that could have gotten mixed into it. Like a coupon for M.C. Burgers! He could really go for one of their chocolate sundaes right about now...

"Darn! No ice cream coupons." Deidara muttered quietly to himself as he added the useless catalog to the growing trash pile.

With Deidara walking into the kitchen, Sasori slowly slunk into his work room and sighed as he sat down. He was really hoping for a better reaction from the blond, but no, his love would rather have had a coupon for an ice cream sundae.

Even though he couldn't hear the blond speak clearly to the book, he had a pretty good hunch what he was muttering about after he heard a very muffled 'ice cream'.

Taking out his cellphone Sasori quickly called Itachi to give him an update. Basically though to tell him that it failed. Each ring left Sasori alone with his thoughts though; what if Deidara really didn't want to get married to him?

Now he feared that him proposing would scare his loving blond away! Oh he simply couldn't live with that!

"Hello."

"Itachi? Hi! Oh uh," Sasori mumbled, still feeling flustered, "the catalog thing didn't work! He flipped right through it in seconds and threw it out."

Humming, Itachi flipped through his own magazine he was looking at with furrowed brows. "Goodness he's stubborn. Well? Perhaps you should try another attempt like the gemstone conversation."

"Yeah yeah, right." Sasori nodded as he pulled up a tab on his laptop to do a little research at what there was see. "Yeah, these all look good. Thanks Itachi."

"No problem."

After eating dinner together where the talking topic mainly focused around their friends Konan and Pain's weddin since Sasori simply wouldn't drop it, Sasori soon took action and waltzed into the living room with his tablet rather than his laptop this time. This way if Deidara got interested in the discussion, he could easily take over. Sitting down he side eyed the blond who couldn't take his eyes off the TV screen. One of those darn sad 'save the abused animals' commercials was playing and the never failed to drive Deidara nuts over how people could be so cruel to animals.

After that commercial and a miniature rant passed...

"So Deidara, I was RANDOMLY surfing the web and this link about gemstones caught my eye. Did you know my birthstone for November is called amber?"

Glancing over at the screen that showed each month and each corresponding stone, the boy grunted and looked back to the TV that was now advertising some fancy new car featuring some fancy male movie star driving it.

All Deidara could think about how unattractive the guy was. Surely he would be a better model to star in a car commercial.

"Un, that's cool I guess." Deidara mumbled, switching around the channels a few times before landing on the local news.

Sasori however saw this and panicked at the lack of interest. "W-well did you know that yours would be an emerald? Isn't that cool?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't really like emeralds, un."

Well now, finally this was certainly getting somewhere! Not far, but somewhere. Check emeralds off the list of what doesn't belong on a ring for Deidara.

Even though he'd rather put a diamond on Deidara's finger.

Nodding and pointing to other various stones Sasori smiled as if to encourage the other male to do his part and hold up the other end of the conversation. "So then, what kind do you like?" He asked, excited for the response.

"I dunno... Don't care. Rocks are rocks."

Sasori's eyebrows rose in shock at the quick jab at being shot down. Boy was this going no where anytime soon.

"R-really? You don't like any of these?" Sasori tried again, moving his body and the tablet screen closer so Deidara wouldn't have a choice but take a few moments out of his TV time to pay attention to him.

Deidara looked down at the rocks and scrolled through them momentarily before stopping at a blue sapphire, "This one."

"And why do you like the... Spapphire?"

"Uh... I like blue I guess, un."

Frowning, Sasori's grip tightened on the electronic in aggravation now. This didn't go unnoticed by Deidara of course as he sighed and snuggled in a little closer.

"Which one is your favorite Danna?" He asked hoping that this is what Sasori wanted to be asked in the first place. It was like the guy ever went out of his way to get on such a weird topic anyways.

After a quick moment of thought, Sasori knew exactly what he liked. "A diamond."

"Why a diamond?"

"Because they're so strong, they last forever and..." Suddenly Sasori stopped himself before he could say that they were the traditional jewel on a wedding ring. He already knew he wanted to marry Deidara; but he needed to know if Deidara wanted to marry him first.

"Of course you and your eternity crap, un." Deidara giggled as he pressed a kiss to his partners cheek. Grabbing the tablet he tossed it on the coffee table and crawled on Sasori, rubbing his hands up and down his lower body, "Mm, I can tell you one thing I like that's hard as a rock and has a fine set of jewels..."

"What - oh my god." Sasori groaned as Deidara worked on pleasuring his...jewels...with his hand.

"How about we go to bed early and have a little fun, un?"

"O-okay."

-x-

After a good hour and a half of canoodling in the sack, Sasori crawled away from a sleeping Deidara and grabbed his cellphone. Dialing up Itachi he bit his lip in impatience as he watched his boyfriends chest slowly rise and fall.

Man did he ever want this blond as his husband more than ever now. Before the thought never even crossed his mind, now it was all that he could think about! He. Wanted. Deidara. As. His. Husband! For all eternity dammit!

"Hello."

"Oh hey, Itachi it's me." Sasori spoke in a hushed tone.

Flipping through yet another magazine Itachi shook his head and sighed, "I have caller ID. It's a cellphone. I know it's you."

"The gemstone talk didn't work at all!" Sasori hissed in a panic, realizing he was running out of tips the other male had given him earlier.

This surprised Itachi though. "Not at all?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not even one bit. Wait, he doesn't care for emeralds."

Well, that's not all. Yeah, not to say the whole talk didn't work AT ALL. It worked in a... different way that had its own... pleasant outcome. Itachi didn't need to know that tidbit of information though.

"Hm." Itachi sighed out as he leaned back. "Guess you will just have to take him along with you to go get that watch repaired tomorrow."

Sasori frowned. "Why tomorrow? Aren't we rushing things with this plan?"

Shaking his head even though Sasori couldn't see him, Itachi sighed actually kind of angrily which was rather shocking to the redhead. "Well if you want that nice spring wedding, you better hurry up!" Itachi hissed.

"Right, right..." Sasori muttered, chewing at his thumb nail. Why was Itachi fussing so much over this in the first place?

"Unnn... Danna who is it?" Deidara groaned, rolling over a bit to kiss at his lovers chest.

"O-oh.. just Itachi."

"Un, okay what does he want?"

"What does Itachi want? Uh what he wants is... Is to know what brand of shampoo you use!"

Itachi scowled as he heard the lie. He wanted to know no such thing! His hair was beautiful on its own.

"So he called this late at night... Phoning you and not me to ask that, un?" Deidara asked, already skeptical.

"Yes..."

"Danna?"

"...yes?"

"Hand me the phone."

Rolling onto his side, facing away, with Sasori's phone Deidara looked at the clock. It really was late. Stupid Itachi.

"Hello, Itachi?"

"Hello Deidara."

"What the heck are you - "

"Deidara relax, I just happened to be shopping online when I remembered that Sasori's birthday was coming up. I keep forgetting to ask him what he wants so while it was fresh in my mind. I knew you wouldn't respond to your phone so I called Sasori instead so he could give it to you and make you talk to me."

Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes. The guy did have a point. If anything he would have thrown his phone across the room if someone tried to phone him at this hour.

Getting out of bed Deidara stumbled to the bathroom and yanked himself out if his boxers to pee. "So what do you want from me, un?" He asked still holding the phone with the one hand while the other one held him in place while peeing.

"Well, keep a close eye on him." Itachi noted, yanking another magazine from his stack. "They say around the time of someone's birthday they leave little signs of what they want. Have you noticed anything in particular about Sasori?"

"Not... Really, un." Deidara frowned as he shook off and put his lower friend back into his boxers.

Holding his phone between his shoulder and head, Itachi clipped another photo from his magazine. "Well keep your eyes open and maybe something will click. When it does, be sure to give me a call so I know what to get him."

"Yeah whatever, un." Deidara hissed, "Just don't call at this hour ever again." And hung up.

Washing his hand, Deidara returned to a disgusted look plastered on his boyfriends face.

"What, un?"

"Did you really just piss while talking on my phone?"

"You suck my dick and eat my ass all the time. Relax, un."

Grumbling, Sasori tossed over back into bed with Deidara soon following. He did have a bit of a point...

Deidara lie there a moment though pondering over what Itachi had actually said. Could Sasori have possibly been hinting he wanted something over these past few days? No. Certainly not. The redhead had been the same as ever! A weirdo. His weirdo. Yes, there was nothing new.

"Oh by the way Deidara, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me while I drop off my fathers old pocket watch tomorrow... You know at the jewelers? Afterwards we can go on a lunch date."

Flopping over excitedly, Deidara immediately snuggled up to Sasori at the wonderful idea. Who didn't want to have a date with their incredible boyfriend? This blond definitely wanted one, that's for sure!

"Un!"

The next morning was beautiful for the fourth day of November. It was cool but very sunny making it the perfect weather for the perfect lunch date.

Deidara was readying himself for today as well. After thinking long and hard about what Itachi said, it donned on him that he hadn't bought Sasori a gift yet! That wasn't new though since we was a last minute shopper. There was this certain thrill it gave him... And if he couldn't find something just right for the redhead? Slap on some new panties and a bow on his head and tada! Sasori got smokin hot piece of ass for his birthday.

Easy peasy and a great gift no matter how many times a year it could be given, holiday or not.

Sasori also was readying himself for the day as well. This was his last chance to observe the blond for the desire to get a wedding ring. In fact, he even went out of his way to leave even more jewelry booklets around the house for the blond to see. Those books also didn't work mind you.

Walking into the jewelers, Sasori passed the wedding ring section and gave it a quick glance so he would know where they are in case Deidara stopped to admire them. Gosh they were so pretty. He would just love to see one of those sparkling on his beloved's finger, alongside one for himself. He couldn't take his eye off a ring in particular that he could just picture sliding on Deidara's finger after he cries 'Yes, yes!'.

Them.

Married.

Ooh the thought made him so giddy! He couldn't help but let a very quiet squeal slip from his lips.

Moving to the front desk he handed over the pocket watch and observed not so intently as the jeweler fixed it. Instead he kept a close and observant eye on Deidara who was... Who was...!

Watching him rather intently for some reason.

"W-What?" Sasori asked, a little irked the blond didn't at least move from near the front door. Why not look around? Look Deidara, look! Looook!

"Uh...nothing?" Deidara asked confused. Why did he sound so irritated? Was this fixing job going to cost a lot of money? If so, why were they going on a date afterwards? Dates costed money too!

Heyyy... wait a minute. Sasori didn't even use that crusty old pocket watch. So why bother get it repaired? Hm...

After the watch was fixed, Sasori walked by the wedding bands one last time. Looking at them longingly he sighed.

Guess Deidara wasn't interested in marriage after all... He really didn't want to marry him.

"Let's go get lunch now Danna! I'm starved, un." Deidara called, holding the door open for his boyfriend.

Sasori's shoulders slumped a bit as he walked away. "Alright, let's get going."

This didn't go unnoticed by Deidara though. Getting up on his tippy toes he squinted at what Sasori was looking at. Rings? That's weird. Why would Sasori be interested in jewelry? The guy never wore jewelry.

"Well? Let's get going already!" Sasori called from the car that was parked out front.

"Coming, un!"

Snuggling closer to Sasori Deidara sighed in content after a love filled day. Lunch out, making dinner together, movie on the couch and a little something 'special' afterwards before they went to bed; the day had been spectacular!

Kissing up Sasori's neck Deidara giggled, content. There was no better life than a life with Sasori. However, what was he going to get the love of his life for his birthday? The guy had all the tools in the world for his puppet making hobby. He didn't play video games, nor did he need another bottle of his favorite whiskey...

Then there was what Itachi said. What, if anything, had Sasori been signaling to? He already went to the jewelry store to get the watch he apparently wanted fixed. Then there was that one weird moment he was excited to talk about birthstones. Who cares about rocks anyway? Why did he want to know his favorite anyway? Sapphires were his favorite and Sasori's were...diamonds?

Frowning with deep furrowed brows, Deidara recalled the many jewelry booklets around the house. Where were they even coming from; the mail?

All this information was useless! The only thing he really noticed was that Sasori was looking at rings and -

"OH!" Deidara yelled a bit too loud, making Sasori flinch.

"What? Are you okay?" Sasori asked, still half pouting over the failure of his attempt to see if his sweetheart wanted to marry him.

Deidara quickly shook his head. "No Danna, it's fine. I just remembered something, un."

"And?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little face about!" Deidara laughed, kissing Sasori's nose. "Goodnight, un."

"Yeah okay? Goodnight."

The next morning Sasori woke up to the faint sounds of Deidara talking. It was the usual time for the redhead to wake up before the blond, but after looking at the clock he realized he wasn't the one being unusual; Deidara was!

"Nnn... Deidara what are you doing on the phone so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Giggling, Deidara held his hand up to the speaking part of the phone, "Well you see Danna, I've finally decided to tell Itachi the secret behind the beauty of my hair."

Sasori furrowed his brows before sighing. He honestly felt bad for lying to beloved like that... But every time he thought about 'beloved' now, he could only think of how Deidara didn't want to marry him. How dreadful!

Sasori really, really, REALLY wanted to marry Deidara.

But - why tell Itachi this early in the morning?

"Yeah okay, are you going to stay up and have breakfast or go back to bed?" Sasori asked, wandering over to his coffee maker which had automatically turned on.

Deidara raised a brow at Sasori. Saying goodbye to Itachi he put the phone down and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist, face pressed into the back of his neck. "Silly Danna, like I would ever tell Itachi the special 'secret' to my hair, un." He mumbled, nuzzling his face deeper.

"Huh?"

"This was just a little payback for when he woke us up a couple days ago."

"Oh... Right." Sasori chuckled nervously. "He would have been sleeping at this time."

"Right! And I would never EVER tell that jerk my super special secret, un."

Now it was time for Sasori to raise a brow. What the heck was Deidara talking about all these secrets? It was a coconut oil mask and regular trimming that kept his hair so lustrous and shiny. Nothing fancy.

Deidara though couldn't help but inwardly snicker. Never would he tell Itachi what he had figured out Sasori wanted for his birthday. Like hell he'd give the raven the opportunity to steal his special idea. Or even worse, spoil it for his sweetheart.

"Anyway, yes I will stay up for breakfast. I'm also going... Grocery shopping. Is there anything you want?"

Sasori sighed and hummed in thought. The only thing in the entire universe he wanted was to meet Deidara at the alter at their wedding day. Heck, even a courthouse wedding would be okay!

"Could you pick up some more green tea?"

Deidara nodded and added it to his very short list. "Got it!"

"That will be all."

Instead of actually spending some time grocery shopping though, he would be planning Sasori's birthday gift.

-x-

"Here you go Sasori!" Hidan said with a huff and he tossed the half assed wrapping job gift into his friend's boyfriends lap. "Happy fucking birthday you heathen."

Before even opening the gift Sasori knew exactly what it was. Everyone in the room knew what it was. It was the same thing the Jashinist gave each and everyone of them every single year.

"Oh boy, a Jashinist pendant and holy book. I would have never guessed it." Sasori groaned with little enthusiasm as he rolled his eyes on this sucky day.

Hidan grunted before smacking the redhead upside the head with the holy book only to be hit back by his own boyfriend, Kakuzu, and friend, Deidara, in return. "Well I would stop giving you guys the same damn gift if you stopped throwing out the old ones!" He growled angrily, rubbing where he received two hits.

Sasori just scowled as he rubbed his own head, the head Deidara was quick to kiss better. Man did he ever love this boy.

"Here is my gift." Itachi then took over, trying to mask the tense situation.

"Thanks..." Sasori still grumbled as he opened the incredibly well wrapped gift. Inside was a new book about the history of carpentry and other fine arts related towards it. Clearly it wasn't a cheap gift either. "Wow Itachi, thank you. This is actually very nice."

"No problem Sasori. You've seemed down lately, so I thought you could use something nice for your birthday other than Jashin items and a blond with a bow on top." Itachi said staring in Hidan and Deidara's general direction.

"HEY!" Both men yelled in unison as they were both directly insulted.

Wrapping his arm around Deidara's waist, Sasori kissed his temple. "Don't worry. I could never tire of you as a gift. In fact, I could have you forever and ever...and ever."

Leaning in to kiss Sasori's lips, Deidara laughed, "Oh Danna! You're so funny, un."

"Yeah... Funny."

Clearing his throat, Itachi spoke up again, "Speaking of Deidara, let's do your gift."

"Okay!"

Reaching for a bag on the table of already opened goods and wrapping paper, Deidara handed Sasori a small, decorative paper bag stuffed with tissue paper. Inside Sasori pulled out a smaller box. Opening it his eyes went wide at the small but sweet gesture.

"See Danna look! I got us matching cellphone straps! Yours says eternal and mine says fleeting. Cute right? Now everyone will know we're a couple, un!"

Sasori smiled at the straps and handed the fleeting one to Deidara to put on his own phone. "Thank you Deidara. I love it."

If this was the extent of showing the world their love, Sasori was willing to take it. This was at least a physical symbol they were a couple, like maybe a pair of matching wedding bands would have been.

After the party wrapped up leaving Deidara and Sasori to clean up the mess, the both took a moment to take a breather. Sitting on the couch staring up at the goofy happy birthday sign hanging across the room, Deidara leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"I love you Danna."

"I love you too Deidara."

"I love you so so so much, un.

"I love you so so so so much." Sasori repeated with a content smile on his face.

"That reminds me! I forgot your second gift." Deidara laughed as he dashed out of the room to get it.

Sasori smiled as he already knew what it was. Deidara with a bow on his head in some cute panties. Always a good thing, yes. However at the moment he wanted so much more from the blond.

Quickly returning with the bow on his head and hands behind his back, Sasori couldn't help but notice the lack of sexy new panties.

"I love you Sasori-Danna, un."

Sasori snorted and raised a brow. "I do believe we already went over this. I love you too."

"No Danna. I love you. I really really do."

"Okay... Huh!?"

Watching the blond slowly sit right beside him, Sasori didn't know what to say. Deidara wasn't- his beloved wasn't going to- this wasn't happening like this!

Taking his arms out from behind his back, Deidara presented Sasori with a red velvet box that made his heart beat a mile a minute.

"Oh my god..."

Deidara opened the box to reveal a gold band with a diamond in the center.

"Oh my god!" Sasori's face burst into a bright smile, "Are you asking me to marry you!?"

Deidara's eyebrows shot up. Marriage? Is that what Sasori thought this was? He just thought the guy wanted a ring and...

Oh but that look on his Danna's face. His face was positively glowing, he was smiling like crazy and Deidara could swear he could see faint tears in darling's eyes. This not-proposal made Sasori so happy! This. This is what his boyfriend wanted after all. Sasori wanted a husband.

"Of course." Deidara said with a warm smile, "Sasori Akasuna, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, to love and cherish for all of eternity and even beyond?"

Sasori gasped. All this time he spent trying to see if Deidara wanted to be proposed to, then moping when he thought marriage was off the plate, now to see Deidara actually being the one to propose to him!?

"Oh my stars- yes!" Sasori nearly squealed as he lunged at his beloved, completely breaking character. "Yes I really want to marry you!"

Kissing tenderly, Deidara sighed into the kiss in relief. Honestly, he wanted Sasori to propose to him sometime around last year for awhile, but that didn't seem to be happening so he pushed the desire aside. He thought the redhead would be too scared to commit at such a young age so simply didn't get his hopes up.

This though, this was good enough. Even though it meant he had to run out and buy another expensive ring for himself.

"Wait..." Sasori mumbled, looking at the ring in his hands. "What made you think I wanted a... y'know, wedding ring?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. Once he came to the conclusion, it was so obvious. The ring part. Not wedding. However in the end -

"Danna, It's called being proposed to, not just being given a ring. Besides babe, I got your hints, un."

"Hints?"

"Yeah! All those jewelry books, the gemstone talk, and how you stared at the rings at the jewelry store forever with such a puppy dog face! It was so obvious."

Sasori was speechless for a moment. "I-I did all that?" He finally sputtered out.

"Uh, duh!"

"And y-you noticed?"

"Of course, un!"

A heavy weight was suddenly lifted from his chest. Sasori was feeling sky high! Deidara had noticed! Deidara had noticed all his valiant efforts! Well, not in the conventional way like he originally planned... But they were now -

"Does this mean we're engaged?" Sasori asked quietly, holding onto the ring with shaking hands.

Taking the ring from the trembling fingers, Deidara chuckled as he slid it onto Sasori's ring finger. "As long as we can have a bright spring wedding. It is my favorite season y'know, un." He said as he kissed the wedding band he placed on his fiancé's finger.

Sasori swooned as he pulled Deidara in for a hug. Everything had gone perfectly to plan after all. To plan. Plan. Itachi's plan.

"Itachi!"

"Uh, Danna... I'd rather not you call out another mans name after I've just proposed to you, un. Especially not THAT guy." Deidara muttered bitterly over his new fiancé's shoulder.

Sasori shook his head and pulled away, "No! Last week when I had coffee with Itachi, he suggested that I see if you wanted a wedding ring! He told me to do all those crazy things!"

This time Deidara shook his head, "No! Itachi was the one who told me to keep a close eye out for what you really wanted for your birthday!"

"I love you and wanted to marry you!"

"I love you and want to marry you too, un!"

Sasori gasped, "Then it - "

Deidara gasped, "It was - "

"ITA -

"-CHIIII!"

-x-

Picking up his ringing phone, Itachi slid the small object in between his ear and shoulder so he could continue pasting his magazine cut outs into his scrapbook. That birthday party got in the way of this very important work. However he had a good hunch who was calling him.

"Hello~" He replied with a chime in his voice as soon as he noticed who was calling from the good old caller ID. His hunch was right indeed!

"You planned this from the start!" Sasori yelled, angry that all this heartache he had been feeling when he thought Deidara didn't want to marry him was a bit of a ruse.

Itachi rolled his eyes and glued down another cut out. "Oh please, I simply did what had to be done. You two needed to get married. It was obvious to anyone you both internally wanted it without even knowing it yourselves. I simply nudged you boys in the proper direction."

Sasori growled loudly and Deidara hissed bitterly. The man did have a point. If it weren't for him they would have gone another year or two without realizing just how much they wanted to walk down the isle together, share a last name, and spend forever together.

"So..." Itachi spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, "who's best man will I now be? Have you made any plans for what your wedding will look like? I have a scrapbook made right here for you that is brimming full of ideas. Again, decided on a best man yet?"

* * *

Itachi just really wanted to be a best man... and plan their wedding.

happy birthday to Sasori, me, and haden oh and that one guy

who started this mess


End file.
